Total Drama 5 (What i hope happens) Ep 11
Competitors: Scott dawn Duncan Trent Katie Mike Sierra Sadie Owen Izzy Cody Noah Dakota heather Brick Leshawna Zoey Bridgette B Tyler Lindsay DJ Eva Justin Monica and Beth Directly after elimination, Dawn and Scott are talking on the dock, everyone else has left. Dawn: Why did you use the idol on me Scott: Because i feel like i cant trust anyone here but you, if you lost i lost. Dawn: Your aura tells me thats not the real reason. Scott: Truth is... Dawn: You dont need to tell me She hugs him. Zoey Izzy Mike and Monica peek out from under docks. Izzy: BOO!!! Dawn and Scott scream and fall over, the four spies laugh. Zoey: Izzy your right, this is kinda fun! Monica: Anyways, we wherent originally spying on you, we where playing under the docks and you two started all your mooey gooey crud! Mike: Anyways since you two are here, wanna join our alliance? Confessional Dawn: Monicas aura stinks of untrustworthyness, but then again its not like im entrusting her with my life. Plus Zoey and Mike are nice enough. Scott: Sure! Dawn: Uh.... ok? Monica: Great! Just a few more people and we can have majority! Dawn: What are you trying to acomplish might i ask? Monica: Gwen is forming an alliance with one main purpose, get rid of me. Mike: Monica has figured out a great plan!! Monica: My Idea is too get rid of gwen and leshawna, the allinances top two, in back eliminations. Zoey: We also think sierra belongs to them, making getting cody on our side a must. Izzy: She Coco for cody! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Izzy contiues laughing, dawn and scott look at each other unsurely and back at her, mike raisesan eyebrow at Monica, who looks around oddly. Scott: How is that funny Monica: I have a migrane Dawn: Your "Mirgrane" is actually caused by a large tumor growing on your brain. I sesnce a challenge involving toxic waist will kill it though. Poor brain tumor. Monica: Oh no, that mean you lose the anti- reward challenge! Dawn: Huh? Monica: The only way for toxic waist could enter the enviroment was in the challenge, the loser loses something precious to them, yours is the enviroment. If you lose a biobomb goes off. Zoey: Whats mine! Monica: No spoliers. Its mike. Katie and Sadie run along Dawn: Katie Sadie, alliance! Katie and Sadie: Yes! Monica: That was easy. Cut to Gwen and her allies, Sierra Noah Cody Leshawna Duncan and Trent Gwen: I think we have enough votes to hit Monica Noah: Dont forget, we know mike and zoey are on her side, if she wins get mike, without mike zoey is worthless. Duncan: Nerds right! Trent: We also know that they know we have sierra and leshawna, duncan is kinda obvious. Sierra: Its late, lets go to bed. 5 am in the morning Chris: Alright My little pretties up up up!!!!!! Monica has left for today, so she is safe Gwen: Why can she leave? Chris: Tumor removement. Gwen: Is that why she looks like that? Chris: Stop insulting yourself. Gwen: I am- Chris: Today our challenge is to destroy 3 things on the island, the mutated tree, the half destroyed mount chrismore, that monica screwed up on, and the interns statue, you each have three bombs, plant them at each site, you will be driving golf carts to get there. Chris passes out maps GO! Confessional Dawn: I LOVE GOLF CARTS hehehehehhehehhehehheh Confessional Katie: I cant drive! Dawn hops in the first laughs loudly and speeds off Sadie hops in the car and drives off The others follow, katie is left behind Duncan is apporaching dawn from behind, she cuts him off, forcing him to slow down and turn sharply, landing in the forest. Dawn swerves by the tree fling a bomb onto it and leaves. Sadie and Mike arrives next, followed by gwen. Miek and Sadie cant figure how to attach the bomb, and gwen takes second. Meanwhile dawn hits the second score, but crashes into the forest. Gwen loses her kart at the second station, so she is forced to run Dawn is shown in gwens kart laughing unstabley She is at the last station when she sees that a bomb is already and gwen is there Dawn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elimination ceremony Chris Today is a double Elimination day! Everyone grans, moans and or complains Heather: Come on chris, you can do better! Chris:You wanna make it three? Heather glares at chris: Sure Eva: Heather cork it! Chris: Fine, because heather i will hide four idols on the island, victor idols, find one and the person of your choice is cut! Heather: Better chris Chris:Scott Duncan Trent Katie Sadie Owen Izzy Cody Noah Dakota heather Brick Leshawna Zoey Bridgette B Tyler Lindsay DJ Eva Justin and Beth Dawn Mike and Sierra look Nervous Chris: The last marshmellow does to............................................................................................... DAWN!!!!!! Cody: YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Will zoey go crazy next episode, and how much will it increase my ratings? Find out next time on total drama 5!